


星辰如此夜

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 宫廷风AU。即将远嫁的“公主殿下”与骑士共度的最后一个夜晚。
Relationships: Vedran Ćorluka/Luka Modrić
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	星辰如此夜

韦德兰·乔尔卢卡，王国与殿下最忠诚的骑士，独自穿行在满城的火树流光里。

若干个月以来，伴随公主殿下的联姻事项，信鸽、快马乃至行色匆匆的旅人不断出入，元老院的想法飘忽不定，各方势力的态度暧昧不清，漫长而煎熬的拉锯，聘礼与嫁妆的谈判，细碎的私语在风吹过的每一个角落里徜徉。

当所有的喧嚣终于散尽，所有的安排看起来一片花繁锦簇。伯纳乌的马车带来帝国皇太后殿下的协约与礼物，帝国羽翼下的和平时光，至少能撑到这一代的孩子长成坚实的臂膀，而与之相应的，远道的使者会带走王国最璀璨的明珠，放入自己的宝库。

临行前夜，从城区到郊外，从街市到教堂，每一盏灯都被点亮，与漫天的星辰一起散发光芒。人们难得的不再节约燃料，更从地窖里取出多年前的珍藏。天竺葵的香气混合着葡萄酒的芬芳，在大街小巷弥散开去，送远行的公主，敬和平的希望。所有人享受着美好的夜晚，与家人共度最好的时光。那是战火纷飞后难得的欢聚满堂。

——至于殿下本人，会留在教堂里作最后的晚祷，为前路，更为故乡。

“真美啊，这让我想起了我年轻的时候。”穿过一地欢歌笑语，有苍老的声音诉说着回忆，“那时候，每到盛大的节日庆典，焰火会从中央教堂开始，一直燃放到郊外，夜晚比白天还要亮堂。”

“是乔尔卢卡大人吗？”骑士驻足的一瞬间，老人浑浊的眼睛里突然露出难以置信的光芒。他深深俯下身去，向着骑士行礼。

“王城禁卫军前统领兹沃尼米尔·博班，向殿下和大人致意。”

“向您致意。”骑士的唇间扬起了一个浅浅的微笑，干脆利落地回礼，“一别经年，很高兴看到您一切都好。”

“只愿殿下和您平安幸福。”老人眼里露出怀缅的神色，“殿下与大人在城楼上并肩而立执剑弯弓的样子，一切似乎都只是昨天的记忆。那时候我们都以为……”

未完的话语酿成浓重的叹息，有泪水从老人的眼角滑落，砸进脚下的土地，“我很愧疚，因为我们的过错，要让年轻的孩子，去经历更多的风雨。”

“雏鹰总要长大，去守护自己的领地。”骑士握住老人的手，声音温和而又坚毅，“殿下和我，都会为更年轻的孩子留出成长的时间，为这片土地拼尽最后一丝力气。无论付出什么代价，无论前方有多少荆棘——正如您当年为我们所做的那样。”

“无论如何，请替我向殿下致意。”老人意味深长地望向某个地方，“快去吧，还有人在等你。”

——那是通往圣母升天教堂的方向。

教堂位于都城正中央，有着华美的建筑与高耸的双塔，今夜，那是全城里最为流光溢彩却又最宁静无人的地方。即将远行的公主会在这里进行最后的准备，迎亲的车架会在第二天清晨第一缕阳光升起的时候准时到来，带走属于他们的新娘。

此刻，教堂外忠诚的卫士们把守着每一个角落，他们也将随同殿下一起前往异国，那是远方最后的屏障。

“乔尔卢卡大人。”骑士的身影出现在门前的那一刻，新上任的的侍卫长恭敬地向前辈行礼，示意手下让出通路，“殿下正在里面祈祷。”

“马特奥·科瓦契奇，我本以为你已经成长到足够守护殿下的地步，”对后辈一向温和的骑士此刻的语气一片肃杀，带出了战场上风刀霜剑的凛冽，“随意放任不在随行名单上的前任侍卫长进入殿下的专属领域，如果你没有能说服我的理由，我甚至不得不质疑你对殿下的忠诚与信仰。”

“我以整个生命与全部荣耀起誓，不惜一切代价守护殿下的尊严与荣光。”侍卫长维持着行礼的姿势，沉声解释，

“一切源于殿下的命令。殿下的原话是：韦德兰会知道去哪里找我。”

骑士停顿一下，语调恢复了一贯的平和，

“抱歉，是我冲动了，我愿意为此进行公开道歉，如果你有其他要求的话……”

“我并不觉得大人有任何过错！”年轻的侍卫长涨红了脸，“您对殿下的忠诚与关切所有人有目共睹，殿下对您的信任毋庸置疑，您才应该是……”

“就算你对自己的能力还没有明确的认知，请不要质疑殿下的选择和判断力。”骑士打断了未出口的话语，沉声道，“你最好告诉我，你并没有向殿下问出过类似的问题。”

侍卫长的眼神似乎一瞬间黯淡了下去，他吸了吸鼻子，咬着嘴唇开口，“抱歉大人，我实在……”

“殿下，这个名单是不是出了什么差错？”收到传讯的第一刻，新上任的侍卫长冲到了殿下面前，第一句话就十分无礼。

“最近的消息整理好了没有？”卢卡殿下——王国的长公主，都城的守护者和近卫军领袖——手中的笔停都没停，整个人几乎埋进了比他高出一个头的文件堆里，“各方开出的筹码，有没有什么新的变化？”

“殿下一定要这么做吗？真的没有别的选择了吗？”年轻的孩子虽然率直，却也不是真的不谙世事，他的手攒成了拳头，心底滚烫的岩浆奔流不熄，“我们真的不能做点什么来改变这一切吗？”

“所以，殿下对你说什么了？”出乎意料地，骑士并没有生气，反倒平静地问了一句。

“殿下说，”侍卫长努力平复情绪，语气里却已有了按捺不住的哽咽，

“好好成长吧，小马特奥，等将来你看上谁家的小美人，就能开开心心地娶回来——当然，要人家也喜欢你才可以。”

“好啦，”骑士重重拍了拍男孩子的肩膀，话音里带上了浅浅的笑意，“在外人面前记得成熟一点啊，现在这个样子，可打动不了美人们的芳心呢。”

“我才不会看上什么美人，没有比殿下更好的人了！”侍卫长用手背胡乱抹了把脸，挺起了胸膛，郑重其事地许诺。

“所以你还小啊。”骑士笑了一声，径直向着教堂走去，带着叹息的语句飘散在风里，“在你遇到的那一刻，就算明知星辰万里遥不可及，你也会想把他摘下来捧在手心里。”

没有理会灯火通明的教堂，骑士的脚步直接转向了高耸的塔楼，走上一圈又一圈狭窄楼梯。

他的确知道殿下在哪里。

事实上，没有人比他更清楚，他的殿下有多么热爱在高塔顶端，看星辰万里。因为每一次，都是他抱着他的卢奇亚诺，一步步走到塔顶的穹隆里去。

“韦德兰，我真的可以自己走。”被强制揽在怀抱里的卢卡无奈地搂着骑士的脖子，双腿环住他的腰，金发在骑士的脸颊边蹭来蹭去，一点点的痒，一直挠到心里去。

“殿下，楼梯太高了，这种事情不适合您。”骑士一本正经地回答着，轻松地一步两个台阶往上跨，看起来忠诚而善良。

如果忽略他脸上毫不掩饰的笑容的话。

“不要真的把我当女孩子啊，就算你的腿比我长也不行。”卢卡愤愤不平地看着“陡峭”的楼梯以及自己裹在白色袜子里的小腿，“我明明可以自己上楼的，如果你把鞋子还给我的话。”

“我的殿下，在这个问题上，您的性别并没有任何影响。”骑士继续稳稳当当向上爬，嘴唇时不时擦过怀中人软软的头发，“反正只要是我的卢奇亚诺，我都不会允许他自己去走这么艰难的路途。我会一直陪着他，一直抱着他。”

一步又一步，骑士的步伐从来没有如此沉重。当塔顶房间大门出现在眼前的时候，仿佛已经耗尽了全部的力气。

双掌按在门上，却再也跨不过这无比熟悉的距离。

高塔之上的房间，没有人比骑士更熟悉里面的风景。玉璧琉璃的穹顶，漫天的星辰尽收眼底。他的殿下在临睡前，总喜欢一边看着夜空，一边和他漫无边际地谈天说地。夏日的夜晚，他的卢奇亚诺会直接抓着他的衬衫当睡袍，白生生的腿在他眼前不安分地晃来晃去，让他最后总是忍无可忍地直接啃上去；冬天的时候，他会点燃壁炉，一边燃着炭火一边烤着干果，不多一会儿，一只裹成毛球的卢奇亚诺就会从壁炉前毛绒绒的地毯里长出来，眼巴巴地磨着牙等他喂食，作为报酬，可以摸到软软的头毛和耳朵，收到带着坚果香气的亲吻与喘息。

那是记忆里最单纯的幸福与甜蜜。

骑士愣神的那一刻，那扇门突然向里开去。骑士还没来得及稳住身形，就见着开门的人一个踉跄，一下子向后倒去。

完全不假思索的，他一下子搂住了那个人的腰，狠狠地揉进了自己怀里。

怀中人一席纯白的长裙，腰肢束到了惊心动魄的地步，裙摆如同繁花盛放，星光与银色的暗纹交相辉映，有若月华绚丽；平日纵情生长的金发此刻乖巧地在耳边打着卷儿，被一整套钻饰打理得整整齐齐；而刚才“事故”的罪魁祸首——一双生生将人拔高了一个头的红色舞鞋，此刻正无辜地躺在地上，听着殿下在骑士怀抱里骤然加快的心跳。

纯白风格的衣着，乖巧柔软的模样，那是与平日大相径庭的殿下，但是对于乔尔卢卡而言，分辨他的卢奇亚诺，从来不需要这些外在的表象。

“所以，你穿着这玩意儿爬上来的吗？”所有的风度修养荡然无存，骑士极其失态地一脚踢开舞鞋，小心翼翼地把怀里的人放到了一边的床榻上，“别乱动，我看看，脚有没有扭伤。”

“好看吗？”似乎完全不在意自己的伤势，殿下的笑容如同画中人般波澜不惊。他的眼睛低垂，睫毛一闪一闪的，一时间分不清里面的情绪。

“你喜欢吗？”骑士小心地按压着他的脚踝，确定没什么问题后长出一口气。他握住冰凉的双脚，用掌心暖着，毫不回避地看向他的殿下的眼睛，“很好看，我的卢奇亚诺穿什么都好看。我更在意，他穿这个是不是舒服，是不是真的喜欢。”

这个问题，根本不需要答案。

他的殿下从来就不喜欢那些华丽的裙摆和繁复的配饰，通常情况下，他更倾向于从衣柜里——他自己的甚至是乔尔卢卡的——随便拎出几件，然后坚持不懈地穿下去。反正他的骑士永远觉得殿下穿什么都好看，而那些骑马击剑堆沙盘作战术推演时的对手，则不得不受到视觉和精神上的双重伤害。用骑士的话来说：手下败将没资格对殿下的服饰评头论足。反正重大场合的服装会有专人打理，殿下日常生活里，还不能穿自己喜欢的衣服吗？

“所以，你不生我的气了？”卢卡看向他的韦德兰，指尖温柔地从脖颈出掠过，如羽毛轻抚，感受着熟悉的温度与生命力。

“卢奇亚诺，你知道的，”骑士长出一口气，本能地想揉揉他的头毛，触手处却是饰品的凉意，“我不可能真的生你的气。没有人比我更清楚，一力支撑起这一切的你，有多么不容易。”

难得一遇的争吵，并非源于公主殿下向外界放出联姻的暗示，而是因殿下将随扈卫队名单里的韦德兰·乔尔卢卡，亲手划去。

那一次，骑士一脚踹开的，是教堂的大门。殿下正依据礼仪，在里面为自己的婚事进行祈愿与祷语。

卢卡安静地跪在圣母像前，红白格子的长裙被大门洞开的劲风吹起。听到声音的时候，他甚至没有睁开眼睛，继续全身伏地，默默祝祈。

骑士站在原地，反复调整着呼吸，手指来回交握，最后一拳砸上了案几，

“如果你敢离开我，我就杀了你。”

他从牙缝里一个个挤出字句，然后转身而去。

卢卡没有回头，仿佛什么都不曾发生，手指摩挲着掌心的十字吊坠，无声低语。

“喂，不要真的把我当成娇弱的小少女。”卢卡反倒笑出了声，他轻捷地跳下床，在骑士反应过来之前，把自己塞进了那双可怕的鞋子里，在房间里轻巧地转了个圈。繁复的裙摆飞扬起来，暗纹里的银线与穹顶上撒落的星光一道，划出满屋流转的波光明丽。

“你看，虽然穿起来很麻烦，但也不是不可以。”稳稳地踩着那双可怕的红色舞鞋，卢卡吐了吐舌尖，在骑士的嘴唇上流连了一下，品了一口他的气息。

“这个高度真是方便。”他无辜地耸了耸肩，给出评语。

“所以你真的打算去把公主殿下演绎到底吗？”骑士的表情看起来想给某人一拳，可话到嘴边，却又是关切与焦虑。

“你觉得那位皇太后殿下，真的不知道我的性别吗？那一位什么时候做过赔本的生意？”熟门熟路地躺倒在他最喜欢的地毯上，卢卡看向他的韦德兰，调皮地眨了下眼睛，“一个能征善战又没有优先继承权的公主，岂不比再去个野心勃勃的选帝侯要好得多？说起来，你当年不也早就猜到了吗？搞得我预先设想好的所有后续，一个都没用上。”

“我要告诉你一个秘密。”某个一起看星星的夜晚，并肩躺在地板上的时候，漫长的沉默后，乔尔卢卡听到他的卢奇亚诺静静地开口，“我其实并不是女孩子。”

“嗯，我知道。”乔尔卢卡特别平淡地应了声，仿佛刚才那句话只是“我们明天一起去骑马”那么简单。

“所以你都不诧异一下吗？”想了若干种可能准备了大量预案的“小公主”措手不及，一下子滚了过来压在了他的骑士身上，瞪着眼睛看着他，气鼓鼓的样子让乔尔卢卡想到了某种可爱的小动物，

“不质疑我在说胡话不脱我衣服检查不问我到底为什么要这样做也不生气地表示我骗了你？”

“你都在想什么呀？”乔尔卢卡搂住送上门的卢奇亚诺，开心地戳了戳他的脸，顺便拐了一个吻，“我们睡一张床用一个枕头你天天往我怀里扑，你是不是女孩子我能不知道？怕不好养把殿下说成女孩子的案例从来不少啊，这种事情对我们有什么影响吗？”

“不许再捏我的脸了！”“小公主”皱了皱眉，开始抗议起某人拿他当洋娃娃揉的恶趣味。

他们默契地没有继续这个话题。

反正卢奇亚诺是我的人，性别什么的，又有什么关系？

那时年少，春山正好，没有人想到过到得今朝，需要将公主的每一份价值都换成砝码，为天平哪怕是多加一根鸿毛。

“所以你什么都想好了。”骑士轻车熟路地分享了另一半的地毯，侧过头去看着卢卡的脸颊，“伯纳乌风起云涌，选帝侯间暗流涌动，既然你什么都知道，那为什么不让我陪着你？”

“你看，”卢卡又把脚上的鞋子踹了下去，双腿自然而然地和骑士的交织在一起，在骑士身边蹭来蹭去，“这样的鞋子，练一练的话也是能穿好的。但是，如果你在我身边的话，你会心疼的，我也不愿意让你，看我从走一步摔一步的糟糕表现。”

“你狼狈的样子，我见得还少吗？”骑士一把将人拉进怀里，亲吻他的耳垂，“满城传颂的，是公主殿下与他的骑士并肩作战无所畏惧；可那个满面尘灰筋疲力尽的卢奇亚诺，总需要一个温暖的怀抱。我不在乎你身边……”

“我知道你不介意，可我介意。”微凉的手指轻轻按住骑士的嘴唇，堵住了后续的词句，“给你的卢奇亚诺留一点点骄傲好不好？我不想让你看我微笑着吻上别人的嘴唇，一如我不能想象会有其他人有资格吻你。”

“不会有其他人的。”指尖被包进温暖的口腔里，骑士握住了纤细的手腕，轻声承诺，“只有你。”

“对不起。”殿下将脑袋埋进乔尔卢卡的肩膀里，在他耳边吐气，“但是我真的需要你留下来看着这里，又不想祝你和其他人幸福甜蜜。”

“你要是对我都敢说这种言不由衷的鬼话，我才真的会生气。”骑士熟练地拍着卢卡的背，替他顺气，“关照元老会让他们保持尸位素餐就好千万不要积极进取，盯牢王室那边的健康状态防止他们花样百出然后不可收拾，还有防止那些满腔热血的年轻人在治安事件里帮着凶手打受害人……这一切已经够麻烦了，哪有其他的心力。”

“如果你说的不是都城的现实，这简直是个荒诞剧。”卢卡在肩窝里闷闷地叹了口气，“是我不够好，收拾不好的烂摊子还要继续扔给你。”

“你知道的，我永远不会真的拒绝你。”骑士按住了怀中人的脑袋，印上去一个浓厚的吻，

“还有，不要总是想一个人扛起所有的责任，无论发生什么，我都陪你。”

“有一件事，你一直在拒绝我。”双唇分开的时候，卢卡扬起了脸，舔了舔嘴唇上的水迹，看向他的骑士，十字的吊坠随着他撑起的身体在颈间晃荡，在心底漾起涟漪。他伸长胳膊拉开旁边的柜子，葡萄酒的香气令人瞬间沉迷。

“终于结束了呀。”繁复的成年礼之后，终于窝回自己小天地的殿下一头倒进了毯子里，连眼睛都懒得睁开，身上还萦绕着蜂蜜般的香气。

“歇一歇去沐浴好不好？”骑士兢兢业业地跟上来，亲亲殿下的眼睛。“至少换完衣服再睡。”

“好累，陪我一起去。”卢卡一边张开手臂一边继续抱怨着，“我并不想要什么华丽的成年礼，元老院天天讨论礼仪上器皿的位置关系，还不如去算一算自己一塌糊涂的财政状况……”

没有等到熟悉的拥抱，手指在他的颈间穿过，卢卡诧异地睁开眼睛，看向银色的项链与项链上十字的吊坠。

“终于能单独和你说，生日快乐。”骑士温柔地看着他笑，“想了很久想给你个惊喜，最后还是觉得，这个给你最好。”

“你自己做的？”颤抖的手指轻轻抚上去，滑过角落里雕刻的字母，笑容代替了倦意，如花朵盛放，整个人一下子坐起来，搂住了乔尔卢卡的脖子，语无伦次地抒发着自己的情绪，“你真好，那么好。”

有资格在成年礼送出亲手打造饰物的，只有家人，连一般的未婚夫妇都不可以。那是以生命承诺的，最真挚的祝福与期许。

“所以你想不想要，全部的我？”整个人贴上去蹭着，年轻人们总是那么容易被点燃起火气，卢卡眨着眼睛，大大方方地邀请。

年少相伴如胶似漆，童话故事一般的开头，没有谁想过会有其他结局。他们在草地里交换过亲吻，在星辰下相互抚慰，没有人比彼此更熟悉对方的灵魂与身体。

“我真该把你的香槟换成葡萄汁的。”感受到滚烫的肌肤和热切的身体，骑士深沉地叹了口气，认命地把人抱起来，“我陪你去浴室。”

“玛尔维萨（1）而已，我也就尝了一点点。为什么不肯和我做呀？”不依不饶地，软软的嘴唇到处亲来亲去，亲得骑士几乎支撑不住手臂。

“不拦着你的话你是打算直接抱着瓶子当蜂蜜水喝吧？”骑士腾出只手给他的卢奇亚诺擦汗，“累的半死的小醉猫，我可不想明天一早看你发烧头疼。来日方长，我们不着急。”

我会等你换上礼服落到我怀里，和你一起饮下美酒，彻底拥有你。

“我在成年礼第二天亲手藏了一瓶，之后再也没有更好的了。”卢卡握住酒杯，看着其中的液体，“我以为自己都已经忘记。”

风云惊变狼烟四起，那些日常阻挠殿下接触政局的人，在最危难的时候大声疾呼，叫嚷起属于王室的使命与责任。例如，以同邻国联姻的方式换取援助与补给。

“就算是待嫁而沽，兵临城下怕也是卖不出好价钱的。”

沸沸扬扬的声浪里，他的殿下直入元老院，在满地的面面相觑里扛下了接管战局的权力。

城头烽火，战旗箭雨，殿下获得的一切源自他的实力与荣誉。然而重重积弊的铁幕下，惨烈的胜利之后，似乎殿下面前的选择，与之前并没有什么差距，只不过这一次，是真的能换个“最好”的结局。

十分讽刺地，殿下的判断力，每一次都毫无问题。

“不陪我喝一杯吗？”仰头时酒液划进口中，接着便狠狠咬上了对方的嘴唇。“至少给我留一次，不用闭上眼睛的记忆（2）。”

骑士的眼睛几乎快冒出了火光。

蜂蜜与杏子的甜香回荡在唇舌里，精美的发饰滚落于地，裙摆被粗暴地掀起，口腔在双腿间燃起一朵一朵火苗，牙齿咬住裙摆处的系带，也拦不住唇齿间的呻吟与欣喜。

嘴唇又一次被吻上，带着酒液与某些奇怪的味道，被酒精燃起情绪般，骑士的动作带了一点点粗暴，恨不得将人整个吃下去。

卢卡仰面躺在毯子上，满天星辰在眼底盛放，草地的清香交杂着天竺葵的芬芳，葡萄酒的甜香在唇齿间流淌，极致的欢饮填满身体的每一个角落，一切的痛苦都可以被补偿。

“我的卢奇亚诺，”骑士一次又一次地吻着他的嘴唇，唤他的名字，有滚烫的水滴打在他的脸上，“你已经足够好，但为什么命运总索求更多的报偿？”

“你听说过吗？”他听见自己破碎而沙哑的声音，“据说每个人的命运都写在星辰之上，总会有注定艰难的时光。不过幸好，这个晚上你还愿意陪在我的身旁，再陪我看一次星光。”

殿下枕在骑士的胳膊上望向天空，漫天星辰如水，温柔地撒在他们身上。

如同两个第一次溜上塔顶的少年，如同他们曾经共度的每一个晚上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （1）伊斯塔斯卡玛尔维萨，克罗地亚白葡萄酒，口感清新，酒精度低，带有蜂蜜、杏子等和香料的气息。
> 
> （2）殿下在这里化用了close your eyes and think of England(闭上眼睛，多想想英格兰)的俗语——一般用于不情愿和人啪却又无可奈何勉强为之的场合。这也是骑士激动而痛苦的原因：你不愿意，但我无能为力。
> 
> 这句话来自于十九世纪英国的一位女性Lady Hillingdon。她1886年嫁给了英国政治家CharLЕS Mills（Baron Hillingdon二世），不过婚姻生活不是很和谐。1912年，她在一封写给家人的信里这样说到：我很高兴查尔斯现在不像从前那么频繁缠着我了，一周两回我还能忍。每次听见门外传来他的脚步声，我就躺到床上，闭上眼睛，分开双圝腿，想想英格兰。
> 
> 这句话是在玩梗。据说维多利亚女王在女儿出嫁前夜给予训诫：“多想想英格兰”,意思是即使嫁人为妻，也要利用自己的影响力为英格兰着想。Lady Hillingdon无法拒绝丈夫，想到维多利亚女王，只好苦中作乐调侃一句“算了，就当为国捐躯吧。” （考据来自马伯庸微博）


End file.
